Quests
There are many ways to receive quests, and they can be very useful for you and your party. They can give bonuses to both renown and morale, and often give gold. Village Elders Found in villages, their quests are quite useless, since completing the quests won't give you any reward in denars. It will only make the village's population like you more. Quest types are: *'Find Wheat:' you'll have to buy a certain amount of wheat and take it back to the village. *'Find Cattle:' you'll have to buy a certain number of Cattle herds and bring them to the village. This can be very tedious because it's quite difficult to find Cattle at a fair price, and it is very difficult to drive it back to the village, unless you have installed a mod to simplify Cattle herd driving. *'Militia training:' you will be asked to train a militia to defend the village against bandits. This can be time-consuming if your Trainer Skill is low. Every time you finish training some militians, you'll have to face them as a test. After you have done this a certain number of times, the village will be attacked by bandits and you will have to defend it. Also, in taverns you can find villagers who ask you to free their villages from bandits. Guild Masters Found in towns, their quests involve helping the people of the town in some way. Completing the quests will make the town's population like you more, and it will make you gain some denars. The quest types are: *'Escort merchant caravan:' you will be asked to escort a merchant caravan to a certain city. Quite simple and low-rewarding. The caravan will follow you until you get to the city, then you will have to speak with them to complete the quest. *'Deliver Wine to Tavern:' you will be asked to deliver some Wine to the Tavern of a certain Town. Simple and quite rewarding. *'Rescue kidnapped girl:' you will asked to rescue a kidnapped girl from some bandits, the guild master will give you the money for the ransom at the beginning of the quest. After you have found the bandits (on the map they are called "Bandits Awaiting Ransom") you can choose to pay the ransom of to fight them and keep the money. Of course, if you choose the second option you won't be asked to return the money at the end of the quest. After you have dealt with the bandits, you have to take the girl into your Party and take her back to the town. *'Convince Lords to stop War:' This is a tough one. You will be asked to stop the war between your faction and another one (if your faction is at war, of course). To achieve this, you have to convince a Lord of your faction to stop the war, persuading or bribing him, and to "convince" a Lord of the opposite faction, capturing it. This is difficult because it will be hard to find the Lord and succesfully capture him. On the other side, if you succeed, a huge reward awaits you (around 10000 denars). *'Deal With Looters:' You have 30 days to deal with bands of looters in the surrounding area. Elimination of each band will yield denar reward. You can report back to guildmaster during the 30-day period and you will be rewarded accordingly. Nobles Found in towns, castle keeps, or with their party, their quests include collecting taxes, catching criminals or delivering messages. They may also wish to borrow one of your heroes. The quest types are: *'Collect taxes from town:' you will be asked to collect the taxes from a town. After some times, you will be asked if you wish to continue collecting (citizens will get anger and even revolt; you'll have to fight them and you'll lose relationship with that town) or to half the taxes (the Lord who gave you the quest won't give you any reward). If you collect all the taxes, you'll get one fifth of them from the Lord. *'Bounty Hunting:' you will be asked to kill a criminal who took refuge in a village. You must go to the village center, and find a character named "Nervous Man"; talk to him and kill him. Go to collect your reward (usually 300 denars): if you refuse to get paid, you'll gain honour. *'Lend Hero:' you will be asked to lend one of your heroes to the Lord for about a week. After some time go back to the Lord and he will return your companion to you. *'Deliver Message to Lord:' you will be asked to deliver a message to a certain Lord. Find him and speak to him. *'Return Lent Money:' you will be asked to return back some money lent to a Lord. To convince the lord giving you the money back (usually 3500 denars) you can sacrifice some relationship or pay him (persuading him may rise/lower the cost). Return the money back and you'll get one fifth of the income. *'Start War against Faction:' you will be asked to start a war against a Faction. To achieve this, you will have to attack some caravans belonging to that Faction. *'Meet Spy in Town:' you will be asked to travel to a certain town and talk to a spy. You have to search the spy among the townsfolk. If someone answers the secret code word, then you have found the spy. *'Incriminate Enemy Lord:' you will be asked to send one of your elite troops inside an enemy town with incriminating evidence against an enemy Lord. Accepting to send you men in will make you lose honour. *'Train Troops:' you will be asked to train a random number of troops to a specific type. e.g. you are given 10 Veagir recruits and will train them to Vaegir infantry. Be sure not to train them any hire or they won't count. Note that you do not have to give the lord those exact troops, in the example any Vaegir infantry would do, rescued capture and converted or otherwise. A good way to do this is to recruit a few more than the lord gave you and train them to a reasonable level at a training grounds before bringing them into combat to level them up faster *'Assassinate Merchant:' you will be asked to kill a merchant in the town to prevent him from causing a ruckus about the lords debts. After accepting the quest and waiting for a time a message will pop up saying you cornered the merchant in an ally. After the first few hits he will beg for mercy and you will get two options: kill him, or let him live if he drops the debts. Killing him results in the full reward and a loss of honor while letting him live cuts the reward in half. *'Capture Enemy Troops:' a straight forward quest, capture the specified number of the specified troop type and return to the king. Remember to order your companions to use blunt weapons or you may have a hard time keeping them alive. * Fleeing Serfs: after accepting this quest a few groups of serfs (peasants) will spawn close to the city you are in and quickly run away. When you talk to them you get the options to let them run which boosts your relation with their hometown, or tell them to return which damages your relation with their hometown. Be sure to keep fairly close to those you tell to return, if you wander too far they will try to run again. *'Be a Hired Mercenary:' you will be asked to join that faction as a mercenary and be paid. While a mercenary the enemies of the faction you where hired by become your enemies and like wise with your employers allies. While a merc you cannot capture land for yourself, but you can boost your relation with that faction enough so the king may ask you to become a vassel of his. Noble Ladies Found in towns or castle keeps, ladies need the player to champion themselves for their sake. The quest type is: *'Challenge a Lord to a Trial of Arms:' you will be asked to defend the honour of the lady and defeat the lord that sullied her name. You must visit that lord and challenge him, in a one-on-one full equipment available battle in the tournament area. If you win, you'll lose alot of relationship points with the lord and gain alot with the lady, who also gives you a reward (usually 3000 denars) no matter what you say. Category:Game Play